Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Wicked Nerd
Summary: Ryoko and Washu have been butting heads since coming to live together. Washu, however, is miserable that her only daughter can't stand to be around her. Will they ever be able to reconcile their differences? First time posting on site. Please Review!


I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or any of the characters. I'm just a fan.

Like Mother, Like Daughter

"Little Ryoko! Where've you gotten to now?" Washu called out as she searched through the kitchen. She had gone to wake up her toddler from her afternoon nap, and found the bed empty. She knew that she hadn't gotten far. Ryoko hadn't infused with her powers yet, so she couldn't have phased through the door, but that didn't mean Washu wasn't worried. There was still an awful lot of mischief a 3 year old who seemed to have inherited her own brilliance could get into. "Ryoko?!" She called again, more urgently.

"Mommy?" Came the innocent reply…from her lab! Panic flooded the redheaded scientist's system as she bolted into the room. Her moment of panic was instantly replaced with the desire to fall over laughing and get a camera. The tiny Ryoko, still in her lavender footie pajamas had donned Washu's lab coat, which dragged behind her like a humongous cape, and a pair of lab goggles, which the toddler had to hold to her face to keep them from falling down her face. "Look mommy! I just like you!" She placed her hands on her hips and took on a stern expression, like the one Washu took with her students when she was irked with how an experiment was turning out. In a deeper tone than her own squeaky voice, Ryoko wagged her finger, "Now you can't shut down the potato axelrator without checking the velociraptor of the potato first, Kagato!"

Washu had to fight the urge to break out into laughter, not wanting to wound her daughter's pride. She couldn't help but smile though as she scooped her little Ryoko up in her arms and kissed her cheek. "That's particle accelerator, velocity, and particle, dear."

"That's what I said." Ryoko replied, grinning as the goggles sagged around her chin. "Can I help you in the lab today, mommy?"

"That all depends, baby girl." Washu smiled. "Did you clean up your toys, like mommy asked?"

"Yes." Ryoko replied quickly…A little too quickly.

Washu's smile evaporated, a slight frown replacing it. "Oh, Ryoko. You stuffed your toys under the bed again, didn't you?" She didn't even need to probe into Ryoko's mind. Her daughter's squirm gave it away. "You know how I feel about that. If I have to go in there and clean them up properly, you're going to lose them and the rights to go see Ryo-Ohki for a week."

Ryoko's amber eyes widened and she leap down from her mother's arms and shed the lab coat. "I fix it!" She cried, bolting to her room.

Washu awoke groggily, wiping the sliver of drool from the corner of her mouth and her work surface. Lifting her head she rubbed her eyes to help them come into focus. It had been a long time since she had fallen asleep at her work, and it had been even longer since she had a dream about Ryoko's early childhood. She tried to ignore the painful ache that settled into her chest and get back to her experiment, but the lingering memory, exhaustion, and the scummy feeling that comes from sleeping at a computer console inspired her to stop, not to mention the rumbling in her stomach. She needed a bath and some breakfast, preferably in that order. Only then could she push this out of her mind and continue her valuable research.

Resignedly, she opened a dimensional pocket and retrieved her personally crafted bath stuffs and her favorite fluffy pink towel before heading out of her lab. Upon stepping out of the closet door that lead to the Masaki residents, she had to fight the scowl of disapproval that was tugging at her mouth. Ryoko was busy glomping on the object of her affections and taunting the Princess all in the same movement, while Tenchi was trying escape, claiming that Sasami needed help in the kitchen. It bothered Washu that her sweet, yet precocious, daughter had become so abrasive, and it bothered her even more that she didn't seem to take an interest in anything the scientist valued.

"Good morning, little Washu!" Tenchi said loudly, apparently hoping that he could distract the girls long enough that they'd grant him a reprieve from their arguments. It worked like a charm.

"Yes, good morning, Miss…I mean little Washu." Ayeka chimed in, returning abruptly from her authoritarian, angry voice to her quiet and demure one. She didn't want to get on Washu's bad side when she was the one who was helping her restore Ryu-Oh.

Ryoko rolled her eyes quietly, obviously disgusted with the Princess's ability to kiss rump. "Mornin' Washu." She said gruffly. Another pang spiked Washu's heart. The lack of acknowledgment Ryoko showed towards her, as her mother, was a painful thorn in her heart.

"Morning." The grouchy redhead replied shortly, turning sharply on her feet towards the onsen. She ground her teeth as she hugged her bathing supplies to her chest and skulked to the baths. Her thoughts were an angry jumbled mess of disconnected madness as she threw her basket down and hastily removed her clothes. Her anger led her to scrub her arms and legs raw as she washed down before stepping into the hot, steaming water. However, her anger was soon washed away with the steam as she hunkered down behind some sheltering foliage, leaving a new feeling. Confusion. It was a feeling that Washu didn't encounter often, mostly because she did everything in her power to avoid it through endless research. What was even worse was that this confusion spawned from eons of loss.

The redheaded scientist buried her face in her hands. She had lost her husband…her son…and after all that research, all those endless nights pouring over calculations and endless coils of DNA data…after attempt after failed attempt…her daughter that she worked so hard to give life to was also lost to her. She clenched her fists tightly, dragging her nails over her face lightly before throwing her fist into the water. It wasn't fair! What'd she do to be denied motherhood, not once, but twice?

The tears wouldn't come, for they never did. She hadn't shed a single tear since before her daughter and her had been captured by Kagato. Instead she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her arms on top of her knees and burying her face upon them. Unwillingly her thoughts wandered onto the last time her tear ducts got a workout, and that had been a long, long time ago…

Mommy…

Washu's head snapped up quickly from her experiment. Not much could pull her out of her work, especially when it was in such a critical stage as this photon phase disruption experiment. However, the sad and painful little whimper that she heard in her mind caused her to completely disregard the little flashes of light, even though it would take her hours to reset the experiment and leap from the counter. Though her lab assistant and students protested at the interruption, Washu paid them no heed and bolted out the door. When they had kids, they'd understand.

Today was Ryoko's first day of second grade at Jurai's Advanced Junior Academy. She hadn't had problems with school before…well, with the exception of getting in trouble for manipulating her classmates. Despite her panic as she hurried out the door and bolted across the campus grounds to the elementary school, Washu recalled the time her mischievous daughter convinced the entire class to fail the science portion of their standardized tests the previous year so that they could get their physics teacher, who they all hated, fired. Washu had caught wind this coup de tat through their link just in time to put a stop to it, but Washu couldn't help but admire and worry over the budding ingenuity of her daughter. If she was that way just in first grade, what was she going to be like when she got older?

_If she gets older_…Washu pessimistically added as horrible thoughts of what could have happened to make her daughter cry out to her through the link. She tried to reach out to her daughter to ask what was wrong, what had happened, but the link was dead. Panic flooded Washu's system. Unaware that she had shifted into her adult form as her maternal instincts took root in her, she bolted into the school.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Called the secretary as Washu hastily rushed through the office. Tearing off her ID badge that was pinned to her lab coat, which was now hugging her snuggly like a mini dress, Washu threw it at the woman and hurried through the double doors into the hallway. It didn't take her long to reach the elementary hall, and even less time to spot the chaos her daughter must be in.

The students were crying and yelling in the room and there was a bizarre strain of smoke seeping from beneath the door. Washu tried to jerk the door open but it held fast. With a frustrated snarl, she summoned her halotop to hack the circuits on the door, triggering the lock release. She jerked opened and released a plume of smoke into the hall. She found the classroom in a state of chaos. Everything had seemed to fail to work at the exact same time. The fire alarm, the chemical alarm, and the locks on the doors all failed, leaving the teacher to help the students escape from the window. She looked relieved to see help arrive.

Washu hurriedly reset the systems, causing the alarms to go off and the sprinklers to come on. As the water poured forth and other teachers came to assistance. Washu dashed around the large desks, searching around the back and burned part of the room where the initial explosion must have occurred. The link was faint. It had been ever since that resounding moment that had alerted her to her daughter's predicament. She found a tiny scorched hand peeking out from beneath a desk. Fearing the worst, Washu tore the chair away and pulled the burned, limp form of her daughter free. She was unconscious, but she was alive, if only just. Washu hurriedly ran her out of the classroom, the water from the sprinklers making her and her daughter all the more heavier.

Washu reached the nurse's station in a state of barely controlled panic. She would have went directly to her lab, but she could feel Ryoko's breathing becoming more and more shallow, see the girl becoming paler right before her eyes, and the burns on Ryoko's legs and arms were already starting to ooze. Much taller and contain more mass in her adult form, she was easily able to bump the nurse out of the way and lay her daughter on the table. When the nurse tried to help her, the panicked mother snarled, "Go help the other students!" Whether it was the worry that other students could be injured, or the fact that Washu's emerald eyes were burning a hole into her, the nurse rushed away.

Washu immediately started looking for a tube to start Ryoko on the ventilator. She had to get the girl breathing normally. When she turned to feed the tube into Ryoko's throat though, the small girl was gurgling, breathing through a mouthful of blood. Washu hurriedly got a suction tube into the girl's mouth, and then preformed tracheotomy and fed the breathing tube through Ryoko's neck. It wasn't until she saw the puddle of blood was forming below the small of Ryoko's back that she realized how bad her daughter really was. Washu quickly finished hooking Ryoko up to the air and quickly rolled her to the side. The explosion must have taken place when Ryoko's back was to it, broken glass from test tubes and beakers were embedded in her charred flesh. Washu's eyes widened in horror. Now she understood, for this explained the blood in her daughter's mouth. The glass had punctured her left lung. Washu ran into a nearby refrigeration unit and tore through the supplies. Finding a bag of O negative blood, Washu ran back and quickly fed in an IV for both the blood and the saline fluids into Ryoko's forearm. She carefully proceeded to remove the glass from her daughter's body, and then wrapped her bleeding wounds in a pressure bandage, temporarily addressing the bleeding until she could get her on the operating table.

Washu then quickly summoned her halotop, wishing she had already mastered the dimensional pocket summoning without having to go through this complicated sequencing. It took her about five minutes to open the pocket to the lab, but it might as well been five hours. Her daughter was losing blood fast. She hurriedly shoved the gurney through the pocket, it closing quickly behind her. She rushed past her students into the medical lab that was adjacent to her physics lab.

"Kagato! Yakage! Go scrub!" She barked the order, not looking back to see if they did. She quickly removed the remains of Ryoko's school uniform, the eight-year-old girl and covered her with a sterile blanket. She rushed to scrub down and as Kagato and Yakage came into assist her, Washu started on the longest procedure of her life.

Three hours later, in which Ryoko nearly died on the table seven times as Washu and her students worked to repair the damage, Washu removed her mask and slumped down onto a stool in the surgery room, ashen faced and staring exhaustedly at the floor beneath her feet. She had done all she could, but it was still a slim chance that Ryoko would pull through. Her eyes started to itch painfully as the tears started to well up. She didn't stop them from steaming down her cheeks, her two hands hopelessly holding her head as she hunched over her lap. She shuddered as fought the overwhelming power that seemed to be welling up in her throat, a strangled sob emitting from her when it finally released itself in all its fury. The greatest scientific genius in the universe was beaten. She couldn't stop her husband and son from being tore from her, and she wouldn't be able to save her daughter from the jaws of death.

"Um…Professor."

Washu lifted her reddened eyes, the tears clinging to her eyelashes; evidence of her defeat. Her student, Kagato, was standing before her. He had never been particularly thrilled with Ryoko, always asking why Washu had wanted to create something that didn't seem to fulfill a purpose and easily getting annoyed with the child when she was working with her in the lab. However, he had helped try to save her. Washu sighed and scrubbed her face with the back of her hands roughly. "What is it?"

He looked uncomfortable having caught her doing something as embarrassing as crying, but he stood up straight and fidgeted by shifting his glasses. "Professor, I know it's not really a good time, but I was wondering when you wanted Yakage and me to start the process of fixing the gems into the Souja's systems."

Washu's face tightened in a dark scowl, and she was about to tell Kagato that if he wanted to work so badly he could finish the oscillation experiments when it hit her. The gems! She could use the gems!

Washu leapt up from her stool and ran to the hidden DNA coded safe where she stored the gems. Once she retrieved the three glowing orbs, she bolted past Kagato who was holding his hands out expectantly only to be completely confused when the redheaded woman shot past him and into the surgical ward.

"Professor! What are you doing?" Kagato cried in disbelief as he banged on the now locked door. He watched in horror as Washu carefully placed a gem on top of each of Ryoko's wrists and the hollow of her neck and summoned the halotop.

It was an incredibly long procedure, but soon the gems sprung to life in a violently red glow as their power awakened and sank into the flesh of the small girl. Washu stared anxiously at her daughter, hope fluttering in her chest as she saw the wounds quickly start to close and heal. The color returned to Ryoko's cheeks and her body ejected the tubes that were embedded in her. When Ryoko finally opened her golden eyes, Washu burst into tears of joy and gathered her daughter up in her arms. She hugged and kissed the girl before double-checking her vitals and her systems, dismissing the angry glare she was receiving from Kagato through the ward window.

Washu sunk into the hot water up to her eyeballs, blowing bubbles half-heartedly through the water. It had partially been her fault that Kagato kidnapped Ryoko and imprisoned herself, but who could predict the behavior of an unstable, power-hungry chauvinist? She, of course, didn't regret fusing Ryoko with the gems, for it was the only way to save her daughter's life. Washu sighed into the water, watching the light reflect over the ripples. The sad truth was that she had been oblivious to Kagato's interest in Ryoko and the powers she inherited and harnessed through the gems. And it had been this major oversight that had cost her daughter her childhood, along with any memories of their happy life together. She lowered her head further below the surface, trying to stop the prickling sensation that was forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You can drown that way." An amused voice noted, breaking the natural silence that the scientist had grown comfortable with. Washu drew in a mouthful of water, choked and gagged as she looked up to find a pair of amber yellow eyes looking down at her.

"R-ryoko…" Washu sputtered. Mineral water didn't taste good. "It's not nice to sneak up on your mother."

"Whatever." The cyan haired woman shrugged, settling down in the water next to Washu with a large bottle of sake and a couple saucers in her hand. "I just don't want to pull your drowned carcass out of the water and then have to scrub the baths down."

"Aww, you do care, little Ryoko!" Washu cried, sarcasm seeping through her pores as she threw her arms teasingly around her daughter's neck, drawing her head to her bosom, before patting down Ryoko's spiky hair.

"GRR! Cut it out, Washu!!" Ryoko snarled, as she jerked away. "You know, you were looking down so I thought I would come in here and share a drink with you." The former space pirate snorted and turned her head away form the redhead, "but if you're going to act all weird on me forget it." She started to walk away through the water, but Washu reached out and grabbed her about the wrist.

"Wait, Ryoko. Please stay." Forcing a good-natured smile, Washu released her daughter's wrist and sat down in the water again, before lifting her hand in a gesture of invitation.

Ryoko hesitated a moment, but soon she took a seat next to the diminutive redhead. "Okay…but if you get all weird on me again, I'm leaving." After making herself comfortable, Ryoko opened the sake bottle and poured some of the warm liquid into a saucer. Handing it to Washu she pouring one for herself and then hesitated.

_What is she waiting for_? Washu wondered silently, her own saucer only inches from her lips, pausing in light of Ryoko's stillness. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Ryoko raised her saucer upward slightly in Washu's direction.

"May you never forget what is worth remembering, or remember what is best forgotten." She muttered before tossing back the saucer, apparently trying to immediately drown away the intensity of her words. Washu sipped from her own saucer, sufficiently puzzled by the weight of and meaning behind Ryoko's words. It was rare for Ryoko to be so serious, particularly when sake was involved. _Maybe she's been having problems swallowing her past too_, the genius rationalized, tossing back the rest of the sake so that she could join Ryoko in a second round.

Washu had never been much of a drinker, herself. Sure, she enjoyed a glass of refined wine and a cup of sake on occasions, but she had only drank as heavily as Ryoko did once in her lifetime. However, as the warm sensation of the sake spread from her belly to her head and extremities and started to deaden the feeling of guilt she had been feeling, she found herself meeting Ryoko round for round.

An hour later, a very odd, and almost unbelievable thing happened. Washu and Ryoko had their arms over each other's shoulders singing a rowdy rendition of a little song from a movie that Sasami begged the family to watch with her the night before.

"Le!" Ryoko started, pulling Washu as she swayed to one side.

"Pois-!" Washu followed, almost overcompensating as she pulled Ryoko the other way.

"Son!" They cried together as they started to sway in rhythm with the ditty. "Le Poisson! Le Poisson!"

"Hee hee hee!"

"Ho ho HA!" Ryoko couldn't keep a straight face and she fell over into the water, clutching her sides.

"You lose!" Washu cried triumphantly as she broke into her own strain of laughter, grabbing the sake bottle to pour her daughter a penalty saucer for screwing up the song, but there were only a few stray drops clinging to the bottom of the bottle left. "Eh…looksh like the game sh'over…" Washu swayed unsteadily, her eyes sliding out of focus as she tried to think, but her brain was pleasantly numb. "Who won?"

"Hehehe….yer drunk, Wash-hic-shoe." Ryoko hiccupped, lying on her back to float in the water.

"Sho are you…and dat's not good mannersh…" Washu commented as she copied Ryoko's inappropriate behavior and floated in the water too.

"Hey Wash-shoe…why issit wheneva me and da prischess have a drinkin' constesh and she drinksh a lot, she gainsh like…four poundsh and it dudn't do a thing to me?"

Washu waved her hand away, "Oh…Juraiansh are like humansh when it comesh ta processin…um…whatsh the word?" She snapped her fingers as her numbed brain searched for the word, "Sugarsh, that's it! When I was finalizin' your systems, I wanted ta make shure that you wouldn't have ta worry about toxinsh and shtuff like that."

"Oh." Was the reply. Washu was so pleasantly buzzing with the sensations of numbness that she didn't seem to notice the slightly disappointed tone in Ryoko's voice. Silence fell between them for a few moment, but a sudden question entered Washu's mind too.

"Why doncha call me, Mom?"

Though she had been oblivious to Ryoko's tone, she couldn't mistake the agitated sounds of her daughter sitting up with an annoyed huff and floating out of the water. When she caught a glimpse of the look on her daughter's face, she realized she had somehow messed up again. "What?"

"I'm not going into this again." Ryoko growled, standing at the edge of the bath, her hands settling on her hips as she shot an angry glare at the scientist. The tipsiness she had acquired through the evening had completely faded as her anger surged.

"We've neva gone into it in the firsht placsh." Washu pointed out calmly, cautiously getting to her feet, swaying dangerously. She didn't want to chase Ryoko away anymore than she already had, but the continued numbness in her mind made impossible for her to think of what to do to correct it.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed into thin golden slits, her lips puckering slightly in annoyance. She took a step onto the water and towered over Washu as she glared down at her. "You want to know why!?" She snarled. "Since we've saved your sorry butt from Kagato you done nothing but treat me like an experiment! The first words out of your mouth when you saw me were something about my body sagging! I may not know much about what a mother does, but I saw Tenchi's mother just long enough to know that she wouldn't care what Tenchi looked like after 5000 years of separation!" Ryoko's enlarged canines were bared as her lips curled back into a feral snarl. Washu froze, as she saw the small tears beginning to brim in her daughter's eyes and a wave of realization hit her. Ryoko spun on her heels with a soft tisk of resentment and teleported out of the room.

Hurt, confused, and angry at herself for screwing up another opportunity to bond with her daughter, the redheaded genius stupidly lifted her foot and tried to kick through the water. However, her other foot slid out from under her causing her to submerge beneath the surface. Coughing and sputtering a stream of loud curses in a variety of languages, she climbed out of the water. Grabbing her favorite towel, she buried her face in it, not to cry, though she wanted to, but to muffle the heart-wrenching scream that was threatening to tear her lungs apart. After a few moment of making her throat raw, she dried off and summoned a fresh change of clothes, including a jade t-shirt and some khaki cargo shorts. She summoned a larger door for her to enter her lab without going through the house. She didn't want to see anyone in her drunken-depressed state.

Ryoko was livid. The alcohol had burned quickly out of her system quickly, as if always did when something got her heart rate up. The last time that had happened, was when Ryo-Ohki's warned her of Kagato's presence, scaring the effects of the alcohol from her system. This time…Ryoko clenched her teeth as she paced back and forth over the surface of the lake. The summer sun beat down heavily on her back, the intense heat fueling her anger as her long legs stretched to their full stride.

As much as she wanted to hate the scientist, Ryoko just couldn't do it. There was something, something she couldn't put her finger on. She thought she almost knew what that something was that one time when Washu had shifted to her adult form shortly after Taro had left. Ryoko paused as her thoughts turned back to that moment when she had gazed at her mother in her true form. The cyan-haired girl's hand moved to her head as a strange feeling washed over her. There was something all right, and closing her eyes, Ryoko tried to grasp onto the elusive memory. But her hands clenched into fists and eyes opened. That stupid genius! She had to go and distract her by asking Tenchi to father a child. Ryoko bared her teeth as she shot a frustrated blast into the water, causing a cloud of steam to engulf her, making her even hotter and sweatier than she had been. Since her merging with Zero, Ryoko's odd feeling towards Washu had been made even worse. They were what had inspired her to go and share a drink with that obnoxious redhead and try to cheer her up. _Great idea, Zero, you bitch. Lot of help you are,_ she thought bitterly_._

As if to answer her a small voice responded, _You know you enjoyed your time until you decided to fight with her. You were in there for a lot longer than the fifteen minutes and isn't that what you said, 'I'll only be in there for fifteen minutes?'_

Ryoko's face twisted in annoyance as she continued to stride over the lake surface. She hated when that voice was right. _Still, she ruined it. _

_By telling you the truth? You knew when you asked that question, you probably weren't going to get an answer you liked. What did you want her to say? That you really did gain the weight and you just hide it well? Or that the missing pounds evaporate and become the next day's rainbow? You knew darn well that it would have something to do with your body's physical components._

_Components? _Ryoko stopped_, Since when did you use Washu speak?_ she growled in disgusted.

_Well, I am you and you know what they say. _

Ryoko stood still, her eyes narrowed in threat. _Don't you dare…_

_Like mother, like daughter._

Ryoko scowled deepened and stood still on the surface of the lake, glaring up at the sky and wondering why her assimilated personality had to be such a smart ass.

"Boy, it's been a hot day…" Tenchi sighed, shifting the load of carrots off his back and into the shed. He removed his shirt, tired of having the cotton stick to his skin. He knew a bath was waiting for him, but he groaned at the thought of more heat. As he exited the shed he noticed the cool, inviting lake and decided that a swim was definitely a better way to spend his evening. He kicked off his shoes, and was about to strip down to his underwear when he noticed Ryoko standing on the surface. He swallowed hard and decided to leave his pants on. There was no telling what Ryoko might do if she found him swimming around in his Jockeys.

In fact, he was about to give up on the swim all together if he hadn't noticed one thing: Ryoko was not looking at him. He stood at the edge of the lake to get a better look. Nope, she definitely hadn't seen him. Ryoko was staring off in the sky. He glanced upwards to make sure there wasn't a ship he hadn't noticed. The last thing he needed was Mihoshi crash landing on his head during his swim. Seeing nothing, a brilliant idea sprang to his mind, his lips curled into a huge grin. This was an opportunity that was just too good to pass up and carefully easing himself into the water he began to stalk his unsuspecting prey.

Holding his breath the Japanese teen dove under the water, moving his long and toned arms slowly through the water so that the surface of the water wouldn't be disturbed. He could barely contain the laughter that was threatening to escape and break the surface of the water, but somehow he managed to reach Ryoko's perch. With a grin breaking his face he carefully lifted his hands through the surface of the water.

Ryoko sighed heavily and folded her arms over her chest, debating on whether or not to go back in the house now. If Washu showed up for dinner, she didn't know whether she trusted the genius to keep her mouth shut about their argument. It wasn't like she really needed food, but she enjoyed spending time with everyone, even if it usually ended in a fight between Ayeka and herself. She smirked to herself as her thoughts became momentarily wrapped up in the Princess's and her last fight. She didn't have long to linger on it though as something grabbed her ankles and yanked her underwater.

She let out a strangled cry before the water cut it off. She broke free of whatever grabbed her and gave it a swift, sharp kick before shooting upwards. When she finally surface she formed a ball of glowing red energy as she snarled, "You're going to pay, buddy!..." Ryoko's angry face fell when she saw Tenchi surface cupping a bleeding nose. She felt a tremendous weight catch on her heart. She had hurt Tenchi. "Tenchi!" She shot down and made a fuss to try and help him, but he waved away a little with a sheepish grin.

"Eh, sorry, Ryoko. I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like that." He tilted his head back a little and pinched his nose. He was mentally kicking himself for pulling such a stunt. What had he been thinking?

Ryoko's amber eyes were filled with worry as she moved to touch him and withdrew, obviously wanting to help. "I'm so sorry, Tenchi… Can I get something for you? To stop the bleeding?"

Tenchi smiled despite himself, "Nah, it's okay. I've learned to deal with these things. It'll stop in a second." Ryoko hovered over him anxiously, fretting with her hands uncomfortably. Patience never had much of a place in her life, but low and behold, a minute or two later Tenchi released his nose. The bleeding had stopped.

"There, ya see Ryoko? You didn't need to wor-" Tenchi's eyes widened as his eyes had taken a mind of their own and settled on Ryoko's chest. The water had made the white and teal tank top that Ryoko had been donning cling firmly to her ample breasts. The white parts had become practically transparent, and through them he could see that the chill in the water had…He cupped his hands beneath his nose again as a fresh spurt of blood came forth, his face turning bright red.

"Okay, that's it." Ryoko scooped Tenchi up from behind, grasping him carefully under his arms and toted him back towards the shore.

"Ryoko!" He cried, kicking his feet. "I can swim, you know."

"Not with a bleeding nose." She replied sharply.

Tenchi shook his head, "But it's stopping, honestly."

Ryoko hesitated and then looked at him over his shoulder, "No fooling?" When Tenchi nodded, she shrugged. "Fine, then." She let go and let him fall into the lake.

When he surfaced, he coughed and sputtered, "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

Ryoko smirked and floated over to the shore where she phased the water out of her clothes, so that it fell to the earth with a splash. Her clothes were dry once again. "You started it. You shouldn't dish out what you can't handle yourself, Tenchi." She quietly turned to walk away.

Tenchi was shocked. He had to admit, he didn't know what he expected Ryoko to do once he pulled that prank on her, but he hadn't expected her to be so…cool towards him. It wasn't like her. He hurried out of the water, and ran to the foot of the shrine steps where she was starting to ascend. "Ryoko, are you okay?"

The cyan-haired woman paused, midstep and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tenchi. Washu's just being her charming self again."

Tenchi rubbed the back of his head, having experienced some of Washu's "charm" himself. "She running experiments on you again?"

Ryoko shook her head, "No…She…" Ryoko closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Tenchi, what do you remember of your mother?'" She started up the steps again.

Tenchi frowned and followed her. "What do you mean?"

Ryoko was silent for a long moment. The only sound between them was the sound of their bare feet hitting the concrete steps as they walked towards the shrine. "I mean, if Washu claims that she's my mother, you would expect her to do motherly things like your mother did with you." Ryoko's cheeks turned slightly red as she lowered her eyes. "I remember one time, you fell down while you were playing outside my cave. Your mother came running when she heard you cry out. She picked you up, dusted you off, and kissed your scraped knee after cleaning it and putting a bandage on it. She didn't strip you down and throw you into a set of astral rings to analyze you and leave you there."

Tenchi reached out and lightly grabbed Ryoko's arm. "How'd you know what mom did?"

Ryoko opened her mouth to reply, but when she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth she closed it and shook her head. "…the point is that Washu hasn't earned that same title as your mother. Not to me…No, she's no mother of mine…just my creator." She stepped off the path towards a cherry tree that Tenchi had often seen her lounging in on his trips to the shrine.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi started, walking after her. Again, he reached out, but instead of grabbing her arm, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I…I know it must be difficult for you, because you don't remember Washu as your Mom…but, do you think that there might be at least a grain of truth to what she says?" He could feel the well-toned muscles of the ex-space pirate tense beneath his fingertips. Though this made him a little nervous, he didn't let go.

"Tenchi, when has she acted like a mother since we've been reunited?" Ryoko asked, her icy voice almost convincing him to let go.

"Well…when baby Taro was here…"

Ryoko rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly, before stepping towards the tree again and out of his grip. Floating up to her favorite branch, she looked down at him. "Oh, sure. When there's a cute baby, she's the queen of all mothers. I meant towards me." She made no effort to hide her irritation, and Tenchi could see her fists clenched so hard that the nails must have been slicing into her flesh. "You would think that if she wanted me to consider her my mother she would act like it. How many mothers, and not like those freak mothers on the daytime talk shows Ayeka watches-I'm talking good mothers-chase after the man their kids love? How many, Tenchi?"

Tenchi blushed and rubbed the back of his head for a moment, obviously not having an answer for that question. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he scaled up the tree unsteadily. It took him the better part of ten minutes to get up to Ryoko's branch, which he perched on precariously before looking to the cyan-haired woman. "What about when she fused you and Zero together?"

Ryoko scowled and opened her mouth to give her rebuttal but Tenchi held up his hand to stop her. "No, seriously. When she explained it to me after we got home, she said that Zero was going to help you break down some of the walls you built up under Kagato's enslavement." He frowned slightly as Kagato's name caused Ryoko to tense again, but he put his hand carefully on her shoulder. Little did he know that her heart had skipped a couple of beats with that gentle touch. He tried to catch her amber eyes, and when she finally lifted them, he smiled. "Can you honestly say that we would be able to talk like this if she hadn't done it?"

Ryoko sulkily looked down and shook her head slightly, which caused Tenchi's smile to broaden a little. Giving her shoulder a light squeeze he pressed on. "I think she must have your best interests at heart, Ryoko…even if she's a little weird about showing it."

Ryoko sighed a little and looked to Tenchi, a bit of her usual smile shining through. "I don't know, Tenchi…but I guess I can try to cut her a little slack…" She stood up on the branch and watched the oranges and reds blend in the sunset. She looked down at Tenchi and smiled, "We probably ought to get back before Sasami has our heads for being late to dinner, huh?"

Tenchi nodded and looked down to figure out his path down, but the next thing he knew Ryoko had him gently under his arms and was flying at a comfortable speed down the steps of the shrine. "You were going to take forever."

Tenchi blushed but he mumbled a polite thank you. When Ryoko sat him down at the foot of the steps she landed next to him and started walking back towards the house. "Maybe we can have a talk like this again sometime…"

The teenaged boy smiled and hurried so that he could walk beside her. "Sure…and maybe you can tell me how you knew what my mother did for me sometime."

Ryoko blushed softly, but she gave a firm nod and a smile. "Fair deal."

"No! The sequencing is all wrong!" Washu cried as she banged the proper patterns into the keyboard. Her agitation getting the better of her when the sequencing was wrong again, she closed the program and flopped backwards on her squashy pink pillow. She simply couldn't concentrate at all. Her head was throbbing as her body processed the toxins of the alcohol in her system. She could have easily dealt with the hangover with one of her homemade remedies, but she didn't have the will to bother. She had been so close to building a good, somewhat happy memory with her daughter, and she had to go and ruin it.

She sighed and lifted her finger to tap a well-memorized passcode into the halotop. As the halotop brought up the diagrams of Ryoko's DNA coil, she closed her eyes. She remembered the endless hours of research and the many sleepless nights she had over that strand of DNA. In fact, she didn't recall any night she actually slept those years but one, when she had ended up sleeping on top of the incubation chamber as she waited to see what produced from her labors. All that, and her daughter couldn't even bear to call her "mom."

She dismissed the image from her halotop and her mind and got off her pillow. She couldn't stand sitting still any longer. She sighed and opened a tunnel before her, stepping into it and allowing it to close behind her. She closed her eyes as she walked down the dark hall of doors, each leading to the different dimensions she had created over the course of her lifetime. Despite her sadness, a slight smile tug pulled at the corner of her mouth as she passed by one that she had built. It had been the first one she had ever built and she had done it as a part of her master thesis when she was pregnant. It had just been a room full of persimmon pudding and milk she had created during a desperate craving that couldn't be satisfied by the school cafeteria, but it had been her first physical triumph with the dimensional vortex theory. Even though it was empty now, save the table and chair she had enjoyed her snack from, it had been too sentimental to destroy. She patted the door as she passed by it, smiling faintly at the memory of the sweet taste of success and pudding she had encountered that fateful evening.

She saw several other rooms that were memorable for other reasons, like her first underwater lab and the room she had created for the huge party to celebrate her first doctorate. She even found her old analog library. She toyed with the idea walking inside and spending the rest of the day revisiting her favorite novels and texts when she noticed the door next to it. It didn't have the modern classical feel the rest of the doors in the hallway had. Instead, the door was white with several lavender and teal flowers decorating the paneling. Washu felt her throat swell with emotion when she reached out to touch the little plush cabbit that hung from the doorknob, the name "Ryoko" embroidered on the plush tummy.

Going against the nagging argument from the logic center of her brain, Washu gently opened the door and stepped inside. Little puffs of dust rose up from her steps as she slowly made her way around the room. Apparently the cleaning bot had long fell prey to lack of maintenance. Washu spotted it and resignedly walked over to the small device, her emerald eyes refusing to take in the rest of the room. She popped open the panel, and against her better judgment, she began to repair the machine. It had only shut down in the past century, but that still allowed for almost a hundred years worth of dust and grime to settle in the room. Soon the cleaning bot was functioning properly again, zooming from Washu's hands to take care of the results of its neglect.

The scientist folded her arms over her chest as she watched her domed creation, move swiftly around the room. Only the sliver of light peeking through the teal curtains illuminated the dim room. When Washu pulled the curtains open and the cloud of dust and cobwebs that had been disturbed settled, the sunset light from ocean-covered world outside filtered into the room. The light stung her eyes, so she turned away to examine the knickknacks that rested on the desk. The faint grin touched her features again as she took notice of the molecule models and the thorough lab report on molecular fusion beneath them. Her fingers grazed the rosewood chair tenderly as she thought of the young girl who used to sit there while she worked on her homework.

Suddenly, it was as if the eleven-year-old cyan haired girl was sitting there, pouring over a calculation while chewing lightly on the edge of her thumb, a bad habit Washu never could break her off. The girl's innocent amber eyes lifted from the page and she smiled up at the redheaded scientist, the red gem on her neck flickering in the sunset light. "Hey, mama! Ryo-Ohki and I cleaned up our room and the lab, and I'm almost done with my homework. Can we go to the concert?"

Washu smiled and reached out to touch the girl's cheek, but the vision faded leaving a wounded expression on her face. She took a step to the right, bumping into a large tree that stood close to the window. Washu rubbed the smoothed bark gently, noting that Ryoko had carved little musical notes in the wood. She moved slowly around it and ascended the ladder that was a natural part of the tree to peer into the canopy of leaves that sheltered Ryoko's bed. The silky lavender sheets and pillows had already been washed and dried by the bot so they felt like water beneath her fingers. She glanced up at the canopy she had specially built for her little stargazer, it reflecting the image of what one might see if they went outside at the time. The reds and golds of the sunset highlighted Washu's face, but she knew that in an hour or two, it would be depicting the night sky. The scientist's wounded expression deepened as she recalled the times she would tuck Ryoko in by telling her a story concerning the mythologies based on the night sky.

Quickly descending the ladder to distance herself from the memory, she stumbled into the scattered mess in what Ryoko had once declared the "No Bot Zone." She looked down around her feet at the scattered pages of music and the dust-covered violin and a single guitar. Washu shakily bent over and picked up the antique violin, brushing the dust off the strings. The strings vibrated softly, emitting a gentle tone that stirred up more than just the years that had settled on the strings. Washu felt that lump in her throat swell to the point she could barely breathe. She clutched the stringed instrument to her chest and leaned back against the trunk again, her breathing coming in short sharp gasps. She ascended the ladder once again, the violin carefully cradled in the nook of her arm. Once on the bed, she curled up in a ball, awkwardly hugging the instrument. The weight on her chest pressed down on her so hard, she felt her chest would surely cave in. She felt her eyes itch as she lied there shuddering with grief, and for the first time in several millennia tears streamed down the mother's face. Pushing the violin away, she grasped one of the teal pillows and clutched it tightly as she sobbed into it. As much as she had tried to fight it, loss had finally caught up with her again.

"You know, I didn't think that I would like the movie…but I was surprised." Tenchi admitted thoughtfully, as he helped Ryoko carry in the snack dishes from movie night. It was her turn to do the work, but he didn't mind just carrying it to the sink for her. "I still don't know what possessed Mihoshi to have us watch a samurai movie though. They're always bloody and…well…not Mihoshi-ish."

"I think she got confused by the kanji on the DVD box. Knowing her, she probably thought it was something about policing or what not." Ryoko reasoned. "It was pretty gory though. You think Sasami will be okay?"

"Well, Ayeka's taken her to bed and promised to stay by her in case she has a nightmare, but I think she'll be okay. She's gutsier than we give her credit for."

Ryoko nodded and grinned as she started to scrub the sake cups. "A least she didn't faint like Ayeka did during that guy's decapitation."

Tenchi tried to hide an amused chuckle by coughing and asking. "Who's turn is it next?"

"Um…Let's see, it's been Ayeka, me, Sasami, Mihoshi…" Ryoko's thoughtful look suddenly became a scowl. "It's Washu's turn next. I think I'll bail…"

Tenchi frowned, "Oh…but she stuck around for your movie..."

Ryoko smirked, "Are you saying you didn't like my movie, Tenchi?" She put her hands on her hips, suds soaking into the yellow and blue kimono she had donned for the evening.

Tenchi smiled and shook his head. "Of course I'm not saying that. I mean, how can you not appreciate a good swordfight, explosions, and all? But just the same, I don't think she liked it very much."

"That's because she's a genius with a one track mind on science." Ryoko grumbled darkly, washing out the sake cups absentmindedly. "She likes documentaries…like the one she made us watch on cell division and then finding ways to discredit them…"

Tenchi took the cup from her hand when she was done rinsing and dried it off. He didn't notice the heightened color in Ryoko's cheeks, but just helped her by drying the dishes she was washing. "Well, maybe she'll pick something good this time. 'That American movie, Apollo 13 is on television next week. It seems like the type of film she would like and it has stuff the rest of us would like too."

"Maybe," Ryoko admitted distractedly. She was too preoccupied by the lingering feel of Tenchi's hand when he had taken the glass from her to care about what Washu would force them to watch anymore.

That night, after Tenchi went to bed, Ryoko stretched out on her beam. Usually she didn't care for sleeping at night, for the dark reminded her of the cave. Tonight though, she closed her eyes, smiling with the memory of Tenchi and her talk that afternoon and their little domestic experience in the kitchen. For once, her mind didn't drift onto Kagato or the cave, or even the diminutive redhead in the closet below her. Her happy thoughts carried her pleasantly into slumber.

"Mom!" A nine-year-old Ryoko whined as she sat stiffly on a medical table, electrodes fastened to her forehead, neck, arms and chest. Washu had been checking her vitals, just like she had been doing every two weeks. It had been a year since her fusion with the gems, and Ryoko was getting sick of the medical room. "Mom!" She repeated, "I'm bored! I want to go play with Ryo-Ohki."

The redheaded scientist sighed from behind her computer screen. "A few more minutes, little Ryoko. I have to make sure that your physical body and astral body are in proper sync."

"You said 'A few more minutes' an hour ago!" The cyan haired child cried impatiently. "This table is cold and I want to go play. Besides, you've been checking this stuff since I got these stupid things and you never find anything. My astral patterns haven't shifted even a fraction off the norm since you started doing this!"

Washu stuck her head around her computer screen, a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, giving her a sort of severe look. "I said to wait, Ryoko, and I mean it. This is important. I don't want anything happening to you."

Ryoko stared at her mother for a long moment in silence, before those amber eyes pooled with tears and narrowed in agitation. She began to tear off the electrodes with short yelps of pain as the adhesive pulled at her skin. "Stuff has already happened to me, Mom! I can fly, I break things without meaning to, I burned my homework when I was holding it because Kai made me mad," She hissed as a patch tore from her skin and broke open the flesh. It closed up seamlessly. And my cuts heal before I can take care of them. I'm a freak!" She tore off the last electrode grabbed her blouse and leapt off the table, running as soon as her feet hit the ground.

Washu stood up quickly, banging her knee into the computer. She hissed loudly, "Ryoko! Come back!" but the small girl bolted from the lab, ignoring her plea. With a heart-felt sigh, the mother placed her hands on her hips and shook her head quietly. "Oh little Ryoko…"

The cyan-haired girl had bolted clean out of her mother's building and into the courtyard. She fought the tears that were already pouring down from her amber eyes. She scrubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand frustrated, averting her eyes to the ground so that no one could see her embarrassment. She walked hurriedly, not knowing where she was going to go, only that she didn't want to go back to the lab for a while. She would have gone home and played with Ryo-Ohki like she wanted to, but her mother would look for her there and she didn't want to be found just yet.

Just when she had the idea of going to the cafeteria and trying to butter up one of the workers to get a cookie, an odd sound caught her attention. She turned her head to see that the doors to the physics department were open, and an odd, thrumming, heart-pounding melody was calling from beyond them. Curiosity got the better of the young girl, causing her to abandon her cookie enterprise to find the source of the music. She followed the sound down the hall quietly, floating to keep her feet from making noise on the hard linoleum floors. Finally, when she reached the lab she was certain the music was coming from she landed and looked around the door to find an interesting sight.

Ryoko blinked and stood perfectly still as she peered around the corner at the musician. He was fairly tall, with long brown hair that came down to his shoulders, his eyes hidden behind a pair of pitch-black shades. Her amber eyes widened as he turned and raised the instrument high into the air, his fingers running down the strings, a new note and melody echoing from each line. Stamping his foot he threw his head back his movements matching the sounds. He was dressed in black leather pants that were tucked into his heavy black leather boots, sliver dragons twisted around the legs, and buckled with a silver dragon belt. Over his chest he wore a light silk shirt, with yet another dragon emblazoned on it to complete the look. Around his neck was a black pendant that, unsurprisingly to the young girl, also had a dragon intertwined around the midnight blue stone.

There was only person in whole of the science academy that Ryoko knew to love dragons this much. Professor Ryu Utano, the leading mind in the philosophy of tones, sounds, and their universal significance. Though, some of the older professors considered Ryu and his work a waste of time and resources. Yet despite this, Ryu Utano was general well respected for his research on physics of sound, though, it was only now that Ryoko truly understood why everyone just seemed to call him "Dragon". He was obsessed.

Bringing the strange instrument to a screaming end, the man turned smiled. "Hey Ryoko, what did you think?" he asked, removing the dark blue apparatus from his medium build, and setting it back down deftly in its case. He smiled charmingly as the cyan haired girl stepped from behind the corner and fully into view.

The nine year old shrugged quietly in response to the question, though she had been truly enthralled by the music. It had eased away those horrible, awkward feelings she had moments ago. He didn't seem to be put off by her silence, nodding casually to the incubation chamber he had been playing next to. "I was just testing the effects different pitches have on this plant form. It really seems to respond to high octaves, that's certain." he crossed his arms and took his chain thoughtfully in his hand, "In fact that riff was several octaves higher then normal." He paused for a moment, "And so was that delicious lead melody. " he said dropping down to one knee. Lightly tapping the glass chamber he smirked, "What a strange reaction," he mused.

Ryoko walked over to the chamber and stood up on her tiptoes to see through the glass. A large flowering plant with huge red and purple petals wriggling in its pot, the blossoms were throwing itself back and forth in a motion that seemed to resemble a strange form of dance, known as head-banging.

"Now watch this," Ryu said tapping the cyan haired girl on the shoulder. He had the instrument again which she had seen early. His long fingers glided over the strings and began to play a strange rift. Ryu tapped his foot to keep count of the beat, a smile on his face. Ryoko turned back to the glass and laughed as she watched the flower wiggle its stem moving in perfect time with the tune, throwing out it's jagged leaves excitedly whenever a particularly high note was hit. After a few minutes the music came to a stop and Ryoko watched as Ryu removed the strange object. "What's that?" she asked.

The brown haired man blinked, "Hmm, oh this?" he asked pointing to the instrument, "It's called a guitar." he explained. He removed the strap from his shoulders and set down in front of the girl his large hand holding the thin neck. Ryoko looked at the object with growing curiosity. It was colored in dark metallic blue with silver knobs and a big dragon painted around the body. Surprise, surprise. she thought with a slight smile, before returning her attention to guitar. Six strings ran from a metal device to six strange objects on the head. She had never seen anything like it. Ryu grinned as he observed the small girl with interest. "Would you like to try?" Ryoko lifted her large golden eyes at the professor before quickly returning her gaze to the guitar, her arms folding over her chest. Sensing her uncertainty, Ryu set the instrument to one side, "Well I have other instrument for you to try. I really would like your help with this experiment." he said gesturing to the adjacent room.

Ryoko followed Professor Dragon into dimly lit room, their echoing footsteps triggering the lights to brighten slightly, allowing Ryoko's vision to fall on a multitude of strange devices that covered the room. She slowly walked around, examining the instruments quietly. Another instrument that seemed similar to the guitar, though it had only four strings and they were thicker than the other. Moving on she saw a large grand piano sitting regally in one corner, a host of other strange instruments, which Ryu point out to be, flutes, clarinets, saxophones and other woodwinds lined the wall. An even larger collection of brass instruments decorated the wall that stood behind a fully assembled trap set, tympanis, and other percussion instruments. Ryoko was about to examine the trap set more fully when a warm red glow that resembled the glow her gems sometimes give off caught her attention. She turned tensely to see a small collection of string instruments on a set of stands, the light reflecting off the dark red wood. Relaxed, she walked over to get a closer look at the instruments. She wasn't interested in the bass or cello, which towered over her small frame. She examined the other two, which really seemed like twins only one was slightly smaller and seemed to have slightly thinner strings. She didn't know what it was about it, but the smaller one intrigued her in particular.

Ryu smiled, "Why not give it a try?" he offered, "They're good fun."

"What is it?" Ryoko asked, carefully lifting the instrument from its stand, holding it as though she were afraid it would shatter. The smooth red wood felt warm to her fingertips.

"It's called a violin. You play it by moving this bow over the strings and holding the strings at the top of the neck to change the pitch." Taking a slightly lager one, a viola, he rested the end on his shoulder, "Observe." Setting the bow, he began to gently move it over the strings. Soon slow deep enchanting music filled the room. Inside of her, Ryoko could feel something stir, this music, it seemed to catch everything she was feeling. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be drawn in, to the captivating tune. After a few more minutes, the song came to it end.

Ryu opened his eyes and gave a light bow as the youth began to clap. "Ah you spoil me," he laughed setting the viola down, "The only difference between this one, and the one in your hands there, is that this one has a deeper range of pitches and slightly thicker strings, but I take it you want to give that one a go?" Ryoko nodded making Ryu smile; he was glad to see her so interested. "Come on, let's go play it for the flower." He led her back into the room and adjusted the microphone connected to the incubation chamber to her height. "There now. Have a go."

The cyan haired girl looked at the professor doubtfully, taking a firm hold of the instrument and the bow. Giving him another uncertain glance, Ryoko licked her lips and turned towards the microphone, and pulled, or rather dragged the bow roughly across the strings. The violin hissed sharply, like nails on a chalkboard, and the plant inside the incubation chamber gave a noticeable twitch before limply slumping over. Ryu almost laughed at the sight of the plant's leaves twitching in exaggerated displeasure, but he caught sight of Ryoko's eyes brimming with tears and her puckered lips. His laughter evaporated instantly, and he walked over to her.

"Ryoko…" He started.

The small girl sniffed, shaking to keep her strength under control, "What's the point…I'm no good at anything. I just mess things up."

Ryu patted Ryoko's shoulder lightly, "Now, you can't have expected to play masterfully the first time out? It takes time to get good at something." He chuckled. "Trust me. When I started out I couldn't make more than a few disconnected notes, but I got better with practice and time." He looked to ceiling, "In fact I'm pretty sure I made quite a few ears bleed." Despite herself, Ryoko sniggered. "See," Ryu went on, "You've got a beautiful laugh. Now let's try this."

For the next hour, Ryu taught Ryoko the finer points of the violin, showing her how to position her fingers to change the pitch and how to move the bow smoothly over the strings long full strokes. Ryoko, though still upset by her previous failure, focused fully on Ryu's instruction mimicking the motions with her own hands and fingers.

Finally after Ryoko seemed more secure about her motions, Ryu handed over the violin again and smiled encouragingly. "Let's have another go. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ryoko replied smartly, taking the bow and violin again, tucking the rest beneath her chin and positioning her fingers like Ryu had taught her. She let out a breath, and pulled the bow over the strings steadily, creating a rich vibrant tone. She grinned a little, and gaining confidence, she continued playing, creating a warm and enchanting melody that the universe had never heard before. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was the elaborate workings of child's mind. Even the flower, which had continued to twitch from Ryoko's last attempt, was lulled into a state that resembled a peaceful sleep. Ryoko, herself, seemed calmer when she finished playing.

"You see? You're getting better already." Ryu smiled sagely, and patted the young cyan-haired girl on the back before pulling out a tissue, "I'm so proud!" he sniffed theatrically.

Ryoko giggled and smiled down at the instrument in her hands. "That was fun." She hopped down from the stool and set the violin and bow down on a nearby lab table. She then walked over to the dragon-covered man and hugged him about the waist. "Thanks Dragon."

Ryu smiled and hugged the small girl back before nudging her towards the exit. "Oh, go on and go play with your friends. It's too nice a day to be cooped up in a lab all day."

Ryoko giggled and bolted towards the rear exit, leaving the room much quieter. Ryu "Cute kid," Ryu mused, before pulling his guitar strap over his head again. He started to tune a string that had loosened a little during his shifting and about start into another jam session when he heard a polite cough behind him. He turned his head sharply, his long brown hair flaring behind his head. "Oh, Dr. Hakubi." He smiled. "Ryoko just left if you're looking for her."

"No, I know she was here, thanks Dr. Utano." Washu replied quietly, walking into the lab. She was looking around with interest, but she seemed mildly uncomfortable, as though slightly embarrassed.

"Please, either Ryu or Dragon. The Doctor title makes me feel like I should be wearing my university robes and have a piece of chalk in my hand." He smiled, leaning against the lab table and watching his colleague's expression. "And to be frank I'm far to lazy." He added, "Now, can I help you with something?"

"Oh…no," Washu replied, obviously distracted by her own train of thought. "No…I thought I would just stop by and see how your research was going."

Ryu grinned in amusement, "I didn't realize you were interested." He recognized and excuse when he heard one. "I've been under the impression that some colleagues find my research comical, at best." He was about to pack up his gear for the evening when he noticed that she was hovering over the monitor that had been recording the sound wave data and plant responses, her hand pressed to her chin in thought.

Washu shook her head. "Those are the colleagues they don't understand that everything is connected in one form or another. Who knows? Your research might one day lead us to discover what patterns cause endorphins to be released into the body or even cure certain illnesses." She returned her eyes to the data. "It seems to respond to harmonics more positively to harmonics than dissonance. Do all of the plant samples of this species respond the same way?" Washu thought aloud.

Ryu stared at her, stunned. When he recovered, he smiled and nodded slightly. "There is some variety depending on the germination period of the plant, but all the data is fairly similar… and I plan to find a way to harness the wavelengths to a point, where we can send out small shock waves to dissolve contaminated cells." he explained, moving next to her. "But that's not why you're here, is it Dr. Hakubi?" When she didn't respond, he smiled a little and crossed his arms, "Kind of a shame really, it's nice to see someone in the department interested in what I'm doing…so, what's up?" When Washu sighed, he nodded a little and stroked his chin in thought. "I take it that your daughter has been having…err…" He waved his hand, as if trying to summon the appropriate word, "…growing pains?"

Washu smirked faintly, "Something like that…and its just Washu." She sighed a little and removed the protective glasses that had been perched on her head, folding the legs in and out again. "Ever since that accident, she's been having problems with fitting in. She always has been a gifted child but she was able to make friends easily. Now with her newer abilities though, she's having some issues…" She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little. "Sorry I'm dropping this on you, but it's incredibly frustrating when you do everything you can think of to make your child feel accepted and keep her safe…and it doesn't work."

Ryu looked at Washu's look of unwilling defeat with empathy. Obviously it isn't easy for a scientist to admit that they can't figure out how to solve a problem, but he couldn't imagine what it must be like to try so hard and not know how to help your daughter, albeit a daughter endowed with supernatural powers, feel normal.

Suddenly a brainwave hit him and he couldn't help but grin. "You know, Washu," he said moving away, back towards his instruments at his desk. "Many people have referred to music as the great equalizer. Everyone is touched by it, even if people don't agree on what the best kind is or what makes a good song. It can't be owned; it can't be taken away from you. It can only be created, appreciated, and remembered." He leant against his desk, "Maybe your daughter could find that to her advantage?"

Washu didn't move or respond for a moment, but when she finally lifted her head the look of defeat had faded. She stood up straight and slipped her protective glasses back on her forehead. "Ryu, do you know where I can buy a violin and some music?"

When Washu returned home that evening, she knew that her daughter was hiding up in her hiding up in her tree loft. She knew this both because of the link, and the trail of shoes socks and other garments leading to the trunk. Knocking on the trunk of the tree she asked, "Ryoko, can I come up?" A soft huff of acknowledgement was her only answer. Washu ascended the ladder even though the invitation wasn't clear. She smiled softly as she saw her daughter, sprawled out on her back in a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt she wore as pajamas. She and the cabbit Ryo-Ohki were snuggled together staring at the night sky that was unfolding before their eyes through the canopy.

"Hey baby girl." Washu murmured gently, pulling the silk sheets up around her cyan haired child. Ryoko's bottom lip quivered a little and rolled over to her side, hugging the small cabbit to her chest. "Oh, sweetie…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom…" Ryoko sniffed. Ryo-Ohki meowed sympathetically, nuzzling her sister under the chin.

Washu sighed gently and crawled over to rest her hand on her daughter's arm. "I think we need to talk about it, Ryoko. You're unhappy, and we can't have that."

"What does it matter? Everyone thinks I'm a freak anyway."

"Ryoko Ayame Hakubi!" Washu interjected, her stern voice commanding attention. "I won't have you calling yourself names! You, little lady, are not a freak." Her face softened when she saw Ryoko turn her head, revealing tear filled amber eyes. With a gentle sigh, Washu pulled her daughter into her arms and cradled her tenderly. "You are my daughter. You are a very beautiful, very intelligent, and very talented young lady. I won't have you or anyone else saying otherwise."

Ryoko stared up at her mother for a long moment before the tears brimmed over and she buried her face in her mother's lap, causing Ryo-Ohki to leap onto the other side of Washu's lap. "You have to say that because you're my mother."

Washu chuckled. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, little Ryoko. I had you because I wanted a little girl. I spend endless hours just staring at you in the incubation chamber because I couldn't wait to hold you. I come to every science fair, every class play, and every math decathlon, canceling classes or postponing research because I want support you and to brag to the other parents saying, 'That's my girl.' I come up here every night to tuck you in because I want to let you know that you mean more to me than anything in existence." When Ryoko lifted her head, Washu smiled tenderly and wiped the girl's tears away with her thumb. "And, I followed you today, because I was worried and I wanted to help my baby girl. By doing so, I think I found something that, with practice, will give you common ground with your peers and make you all the more special."

Ryoko sat up, her eyes widening in a mixture of disbelief and excitement, "You got me a…"

Washu grinned and edged over to the ladder, reached down, and pulled a case up from the branch below. She smiled and held it in her lap. "I'll give this to you on the condition that you remember that you're my daughter; a very intelligent, gifted, and beautiful girl." She set the case gently into Ryoko's lap. "…Not a freak in any definition of the word."

Ryoko smiled and moved the case out of her lap, hugging her mother fiercely. "Thanks, Mommy."

"Mommy…" Ryoko murmured in her sleep, snuggling into her pillow trying to hide her eyes from the light of the early morning. She was grinning broadly, curled up in a ball with her fingers lightly holding her ear. It was a picture of peaceful sleep that had rarely been associated with the space pirate. In fact, she felt so good that she was going to let the warmth of the sun lull her back into a deep sleep. That was, until she heard an all too familiar laugh.

Ryoko lifted her head blearily and scowled down at the violet tresses that graced the First Crowned Princess's head. What did that stiff have to laugh about so early in the morning? "Yo, Princess, shove a cork in it." She growled in a tired tone, letting her head flop back into her pillow. "Some people are still trying to sleep."

This comment only seemed to fuel Ayeka's fire, falling over; she clutched a stitch in her side. "You said…" Ayeka broke off as another fit of laughter took her, "Mommy!" she gasped.

Ryoko stiffened. Had she spoke in her sleep? She tried to hide her embarrassment with a casual rolling of the eyes and turning onto her side to hide her face away from Ayeka. "Whatever, Princess. I think you've been sniffing too much furniture polish."

"You said it!" Ayeka crowed, sitting up and covering her mouth as she laughed. "You said MOMMY!"

"Hey, shut up! I did not!" Ryoko cried indignantly, turning to glare down at the princess again. She phased down and stood in front of the princess, who saw the redness in Ryoko's cheeks and fell over laughing again. Ryoko's pride couldn't take much more abuse. "I said, 'Shut up!'" The ex-pirate growled between gritted teeth.

"What's this about?" Came a nasal voice: the last voice Ryoko wanted to hear after being accused of saying mommy. Out of the corner of her eye, Ryoko could see Washu standing just outside her lab door, looking at the pair in bewilderment.

"Nothing," The cyan-haired woman muttered as she turned to go outside, but Ayeka apparently couldn't let the "nothing" go.

"Ryoko said 'Mommy' in her sleep! She was holding her ear and curled up in a little ball, and she said 'mommy!'" For some reason, the confession of such behavior made the princess laugh even harder. Ryoko spun around, her amber eyes narrowed with contempt. She was about to kick Ayeka to the moon and back, but she was cut off when Washu reached out and grabbed the princess by the ear.

Ayeka cried out, leaning her head to slacking the pain being created on the side of her head. "Washu! What are yo-?" Ayeka paused in her cry of outrage, noting the scientist's emerald eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and she was even paler than usual. That wasn't the scariest part though. No what froze her in place, was the dangerous tone settled in her voice.

"Ayeka…don't you dare…make fun of her for saying that…ever again." Washu growled low in her throat and gave a stern shake, "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes!" Ayeka breathed. Her ear was starting to throb, even though she was craning her neck and back as far over as she could to slacken the pull. Washu released her ear with her lips raised in a snarl.

Ryoko stared in stunned silence at her mother. It was just like in the dream. Would Washu know it? Ryoko's face suddenly darkened into a suspicious scowl as a thought emerged. Maybe that was Washu's plan. After all, Kagato used to do these kinds of things to her all the time: planting images of fields filled with flowers and sunny beaches in her head then destroying them. She bit her lower lip as she remembered how he'd used to send demons and monsters after her, forcing her to fight, to kill, to destroy in her own mind. Her fists clenched. Despite what everyone thought, she was no fool and she wouldn't be tricked again. It was only when the kitchen door clicked, signaling the success of Ayeka's hasty retreat did Ryoko snap out of her trance. Washu was now looking at her, her emerald eyes flicking with a small light of hope.

"What do you think you're playing at?" The ex-space pirate muttered, leaning against the sofa skeptically. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate watching someone abuse the princess a little, but where do you think it's going to get you?"

Washu straightened her shoulders and looked at her daughter. "Ryoko…I…"

Ryoko smirked and turned her head away, "You think that your little episode will convince me that dream you planted in my head was real?"

Washu's eyes widened and she took a step towards Ryoko, her hand outstretched as though she were pleading. "But Ryoko…"

"I'm no fool, Washu!" Ryoko growled, stepping away from her mother and slowly rising into the air. "Kagato used to plant things like that in my head all the time!" She hovered up into the air, fully intent on leaving. However, she paused to glare at the scientist with a menacing smile. "I'll give you credit. Your illusions were much more convincing than his, but that's all they were: Illusions." With that, Ryoko teleported away, leaving Washu to slump down on the couch with her head in her hands.

From the top of the stairs, Tenchi shook his head quietly. It was disheartening to see the struggle between Washu and Ryoko, especially when he, himself, wished his mother were still alive. Still he didn't blame Ryoko for her reaction, but, if only there were some way, for her to realize how lucky she was. As he watched Washu bury her head in her hands, he descended the stairs and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

The genius jumped and looked up at the teenage boy, her emerald green eyes shimmering with tears. She wiped her eyes and opened her mouth to excuse herself, but Tenchi cut her off, "Miss Washu, I-I…" He sighed in his hesitation, but he remembered Ryoko's talk with him and then looked at Washu. He had to do this for them…for his family. He took a breath and started again. "…I don't know much about mothers and their children, but I do know a lot about family." He smiled and patted her shoulder gently, "They don't give up on one another, no matter how stubborn they may get."

Washu blinked, her sad expression gave way to a wounded confusion. "Tenchi…I don't know what t-" She started, but he shook his head.

"Miss Washu…You're her mother. Prove it to her." He gave her shoulder one more reassuring squeeze and walked into the kitchen, leaving the genius with her thoughts.

Ryoko kept to herself most of the day, hanging out in her favored cherry tree, watching as occasionally Tenchi went up and down the many steps with heavy buckets of water slung over his shoulders for his training. She was desperately trying not to think of the dream, but the details had engrained themselves into the very fibers of her brain, as though they had been a part of her all along. She ground her fist against her forehead, and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she let it go? All of the visions she had under Kagato's tyranny had faded within minutes of awakening, but this…

With an agonizing groan, Ryoko stretched out on her stomach, resting her head on her hands in a cat-like fashion and curling a leg around the branch. It had been such a pleasant dream…she almost wished it could be true.

_Who says it isn't true?_ She found a voice inside her saying. Ryoko frowned a little, wondering if that thought was just a product of Zero. However, the more the little voice pressed, asking, _Where's the proof that it's not?_ the more she recognized that the voice was truly her own.

"It can't be true," She argued allowed in a whisper, closing her eyes resignedly. "I was never that pathetic…the violin, come on…that sounds more like something one of the princesses would be into."

_Then why did you like the dream so much? If you hated the violin and your mother, why did you feel so happy with them both?_ Her inner voice argued back. Ryoko frown deepened. She didn't have a good rebuttal for that.

That evening, when Ryoko finally stepped foot inside the house again, she was greeted with the sight of the entire family sitting on the couches. They all looked as though they had been waiting for her, for when she walked in the room Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki let out a cheer. Tenchi was grinning and Ayeka muttered something along the lines of, "Finally…" She was about to ask what was going on when she caught sight of Washu. Washu was in the adult form she had used when baby Taro had left, only she had a few gray hairs and was dressed in a modest purple long-sleeved shirt with the Science Academy and khaki shorts. Ryoko found herself leaning against the wall to keep her legs under her.

Washu wrung her hands together, apparently unnerved by Ryoko's reaction. Thankfully, she was saved from having to break the silence by Sasami. "Come on Ryoko! It's movie night! Washu said she couldn't start without you!"

Ryoko blinked, looking from the woman Washu to the blue-haired princess. "…Huh?"

Tenchi smiled encouragingly. "Come on, Ryoko."

Perhaps it was only Tenchi's encouragement that inspired Ryoko to approach, but nonetheless, ignoring Ayeka's and Sasami's giggles, she took a seat next to Tenchi. However, eyes continued to stare at Washu. "So…what are we watching tonight, Mo-I mean Washu?" She asked warily.

Washu smiled a little, moving in front of the television, as they all did whenever they were introducing the feature film of the evening. "Well…I was going to put on a documentary on molecular physics tonight, but I found something that is more entertaining…and much more dear to my heart." She shot a tender glance at Ryoko before she cleared her throat, regaining a bit of her usual down-to-business tone, "Now, the quality isn't the greatest. Translating data from high-quality digital to VHS does that, but it should be just as good as anything we rent from that store. So…without further ado…" She stepped aside, punching the play button on her way to her seat.

They all fell silent as they watched the television screen flicker to life, showing a huge auditorium housed in what seemed to be a huge tree with a large stage. The canopy of leaves overhead parted to allow the natural light of the moons and stars of Jurai to shine down on the audience. The seats were packed with what appeared to be teachers, students, parents, and more. There was a dull murmur of people talking excitedly, and the camera was bouncing around as the person filming was settling into their own seat. In the background they could hear Washu say, "Tonight we are in the Juraian Imperial Theatre. Oh, I'm so nervous…"

Soon a tumultuous applause broke out as a man stepped out on stage, dressed in Imperial Robes.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Great Uncle Makani?" Ayeka asked, but she was quickly shushed by Sasami.

"Your Highnesses, Lords and Ladies, and Esteemed Guests," The man said, "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to Jurai's New Millennium Startica Festival. Every Startica Festival is important, but this Startica we celebrate the thriving Juraian Empire's 15,000th year. On this auspicious occasion, the royal court of Jurai thought it only fitting that we show our appreciate to Our Lady, Tsunami, and her children, by gathering together the leading musicians of the age for a grand concert that will be unparalleled in the ages to come!"

A roar of applause punctuated this announcement, and it was several moments before it was quiet enough for the man to speak again.

"This evening, you will hear the greatest orchestra ever assembled play some of the most celebrated pieces of the ages. However, before we have that pleasure, would everyone please join me in standing for our Empire's Anthem, preformed by a very talented young lady who is a member of our orchestra. Please join me in welcoming the winner of this year's Juraian Galaxy's Young Musician's Award, Ryoko Hakubi!"

"WHAT!?" Interjected Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ayeka simultaneously. This time it was Tenchi and Washu who made the shushing sound. Ryoko stared wide-eyed at the screen, glancing at Washu for some sort of explanation, but returning her eyes to the screen quickly as a roar of applause broke out. Washu could be heard whistling loudly from behind the camera as a young girl, no older than fourteen walked on stage, a violin and bow clutched in her hands. The young Ryoko was dressed in a beautiful black silk evening gown with a high neck and no back. Her cyan hair was styled in an elegant inverted French braid with little white flowers weaved through it. She stood anxiously as a stagehand came over to adjust the microphone.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of fidgeting, the young Ryoko was left alone on stage. The young girl seemed to be looking out in the audience for someone, and only when she had looked directly into Washu's camera did she smile and seem to relax. She brought the violin to her chin and let out a soft breath before drawing her bow deftly across the strings.

The music that came forth was indescribable. The sound was rich and pure, making the usual strict and regal Juraian Anthem seem powerful and gentle in the same hair's breath. Even the little movements that Ryoko made, along with her expression, showed something deep and passionate that seemed to make the music invoke an even deeper impact. Seeing the love the girl on the screen had for her art, as well as the beauty of the music itself, caused Ryoko's eyes to brim with tears despite herself. Still, she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes from the screen. If she had though, she would have seen that everyone else in the room, even Tenchi, had gone misty eyed.

When the last note resonated, and Ryoko lowered her violin, the crowd remained standing, clamoring for an encore, until the girl had disappeared behind the curtain to rejoin the orchestra. At this moment, the Washu holding the camera turned it to face herself. She pointed in the direction that her daughter had went, her face beaming with parental pride and soaked with a mother's tears, "That's MY girl!"

After this bold, prideful announcement, Ryoko turned her head to look at the present day Washu, who had spent the entire performance looking at her. "I…" Ryoko started, but Ayeka shushed her, wanting to watch more of the performance. Looking annoyed at the back of the Princess's head, she stood up slowly and motioned towards the lab. Washu's eyes widened with surprise, but she too got up and the pair of them left quietly through the lab door. The only person who noticed was Tenchi. He just grinned to himself, settling to watch more of this surprising performance of a side of Ryoko he never knew existed.

Once they were out of ear-shot of the rest of the family, Ryoko lifted her head, actually having to look up to meet Washu's eyes now. "Washu, er Mom, er..." She sighed exasperatedly, looking up at the genius for guidance.

Washu, smiled tenderly, her eyes watering a little. "Ryoko…I know…I know I've been a substandard mother since Kagato took you from me…and that we may never be like we were again…but…" She looked in her daughter's eyes, reaching out hesitantly to smooth back a lock of Ryoko's hair, "but I…I'd like to give it a try…"

Ryoko said nothing for a moment. Her expressionless face caused Washu to withdraw her hand, apparently thinking that she was fighting a losing battle. However, seconds later Ryoko broke into a small, but sincere, smile. "I'd like that too…so, where do we go from here?"

"Let's take it one step at a time." Washu replied, smiling. "After all, I imagine this will take some getting use to."

"Are you implying I'm stubborn?" Ryoko grinned, not really offended as she walked along side Washu into the halls of the lab.

The mother laughed. "Like mother, like daughter, my dear."

That's it! Please Review!


End file.
